With continuous progress of science and technology, electronic technology has seen rapidly developed. Many electronic devices have become necessities in people's lives, such as laptops, smart phones, etc. To enhance display effects of virtual scenes, augmented reality devices have come into being.
Electronic devices in the prior art have technical problems such as small viewing angle and large device size. The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.